


Graphics for Please Hear Me

by lotrspnfangirl_graphics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2019 (Supernatural), Digital Art, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl_graphics/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl_graphics
Summary: Graphics for Please Hear Me by ms_josephine
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Graphics for Please Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please Hear Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417220) by [ms_josephine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine). 

> Another big bang, down in the books!! This was a blast to work on, and as always, I applaud Anna for being so damn patient with me and waiting for me to send her art last minute. The story she wrote is absolutely fantastic and I love the real trial that Castiel goes through and watching how that impact his relationship with his husband, friends, and family. 
> 
> I pushed myself for a few of the manips, and I'm super proud of the Destiel ones! I hope you guys enjoy them :D
> 
> As always, there are spoilers in the post, so tread carefully!

**Divider**

**Chapter Banners & Art**

_The e-mail opened and Castiel actually had to put the phone down so he could read it because his hands were shaking so much._

_Balthazar cut in then. “Funny… wasn’t Castiel hired in the first place because you couldn’t handle everything on your own?” Meg barked out a laugh which she tried to turn into a cough as Raphael glared between the two of them. “I don’t remember you being a part of this conversation Balthazar.”_

_ _

_“Cas, honey. It’s good to see you.” She pulled back to study his face, her brown eyes sparkling with affection. “It’s been a few weeks since I’ve seen you boys. How are you?”_

_“Let me help you then.” Without releasing his hold, Dean moved Castiel under the spray and then reached over to grab the bottle of shampoo. He turned Castiel around and he soon felt his husband’s fingers massaging his scalp as he washed his hair. He groaned softly as he leaned his head back. “That feel good Cas?” Castiel could only grunt an acknowledgment which made Dean chuckle._

_Castiel studied her as he tried to figure out what she was saying. She wore a pink dress with a unicorn on the front, white sandals, and her short curly hair was pulled back in a pony tail. She was definitely using a combination of French and Portuguese. He picked out Patience’s and Max’s names and he gathered she was describing their game near the kitchen._

_With only two days left until their flight home, Castiel and Dean took their children to the zoo. They had a great time. The kids had never been to a zoo before and were thrilled at the variety of animals they had only ever seen in books or on television. They particularly enjoyed the redfoot tortoise exhibit. Alicia could not stop laughing at the slow-moving animals and even Max cracked a few smiles. Castiel took photo after photo. He was now on his second memory card of the trip but he didn’t care. He was determined to capture as much as he could._

_Castiel looked down to see Max snuggled close to his chest. He was freezing and the heat coming from the little boy was wonderful. He pulled him closer before his husband lifted his chin with a finger. “Cas?”_

_She rejected any pumpkin with a blemish and wasn’t satisfied until she found the “perfect” one. Castiel grabbed his own once Dean found his and after everything was paid for, they loaded the car and headed home._

_Max sat in the corner of the room playing with legos. Castiel and Charlie sat watching him on the couch; he’d just finished telling her about his doctor’s appointment. Castiel spoke lowly. “It was weird how she kept insisting I need to take something for anxiety. Could she be right? Could I be stressed and not know it?”_

_ _

_“Don’t get used to it. It’s just ‘cause you’re hurt. Now, I’m going to get Dean. Hold this rag and don’t. move. Understand?”_

_An hour after getting back to his office, Mr. Adler called him in for a meeting. Castiel walked into the office to see Raphael sitting there as well. The man had a slimy grin on his face that immediately set Castiel on edge. Mr. Adler just looked annoyed, but that was his default so Castiel wasn’t sure what to think._

_Gabriel disappeared at some point and came back as Santa; clumping down the stairs and ringing a large bell._

_Dean sagged and sat on the edge of the bed staring at his hands. “Then tell me what to do. I don’t know what to do for you Cas. I’ve been trying to hold us together. Trying to stay positive for you. These last few months have been hell.” His husband looked up at him, eyes shining with tears. “I love you so much, and I can’t… I see you suffering and I can’t fix it. I can’t make it better. I just want you to be happy, baby. What am I supposed to do?”_

_The meeting lasted about an hour. Castiel was introduced to everyone and he told his diagnosis story. Some people commented on how their experiences were similar. Then a few people talked about how their treatments were going. One woman was recovering from a decompression surgery and there was a man who’d just gotten a cochlear implant and this was his first meeting since it had been turned on. Topics then ranged from new treatments being tried in other countries to diet and supplement options. _


End file.
